Happy Birthday, Zill!
by LinksTetra
Summary: It's Zill's 4th Birthday and everyone on Outset Island has to go. Since their attendance is required, Link and Aryll figure they might as well have a little fun...


**Happy Birthday, Zill!**

"Wake up, Link!" "Link?" Hey! Link! WAKE UP!"

Link suddenly awoke to find his sister, Aryll, jumping on his bed. "Aryll! Get down! You could fall!" Link and Aryll's grandma scolded. "I told you to wake him up not jump on his head!" Grandma nagged again. Aryll laughed, "Grandma, you know how deep of a sleeper he is, I had no choice!" Link couldn't help but laugh at his sister and his grandmother. They could both be so silly. "Morning you too." Link yawned while rubbing his bed head. "I can see you're still half asleep." His grandma chuckled. "Hey, Aryll?" Link asked looking at his little sister. "Yes, Big Brother?" Aryll responded. "Promise me that you'll never do that again. For some reason I thought you were an obnoxious fairy..." Link laughed. "You thought I was a fairy? How cool is that!" Aryll exclaimed. "Not too cool if you're the one being annoyed..." Link sighed. "So, why did you wake me up so early?" Link asked looking over at the window. The sun was pretty low in the sky, at least for Link's taste. It looked like it was around eight in the morning. "You don't remember?" Aryll asked, giggling. "No. I haven't got the slightest clue." Link said, too tired to play this game. "It's Zill's Birthday!" Aryll exclaimed. "You're happy about this?" Link asked, confused by his sister's reaction. "You DO know who Zill is right?" Link asked. "Of course!" Aryll stated. "He's the little boy with brown hair, who normally wears a yellow shirt, and has a runny nose most of the time." She responded. "What do you mean most of the time..." Link mumbled. "Link!" Grandma scolded, "Take that back! It's not kind to say rude things about others. I thought I taught you better than that." "It's true Grandma! You've seen the kid! Aryll and I always run away if he comes near us." Link stated, looking from his grandma, to Aryll, back to Grandma again. "Aryll! Is this true?" Grandma questioned. Aryll looked down at her feet. "Yes, Grandma, it's true." She said quietly. "Then why are you so excited to go to the party today?" Grandma asked, staring straight at her granddaughter. "That's what I'd like to know." Link muttered under his breath. "Because there's cake." Aryll whispered. When the children's grandmother heard this she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Aryll is this truly the reason why you want to go so badly?" the old woman laughed. "Yes, Grandma, it is." Aryll said, still looking at the floor. "Ooohhh, how funny is that!" Grandma laughed, "Ooooohhhhhohohoho." The old woman's grandchildren just stared at her while she laughed. "She's lost it." Aryll whispered and leaned in so Link could hear her. "No cake for her." Link whispered back.

Link, Aryll, and Grandma climbed the hillside path to get to Zill's house. It wasn't a long walk from their house to Zill's, it only took about a minute, if that. When they reached the front porch Link knocked on the door. It was customary to do so, even if there were only a few people who lived on the island. A large woman opened the door. "Oh Link, Aryll, Grandma! (everyone called her "Grandma" even if she wasn't their grandmother) Come in! I'm so glad you could come!" The woman, who's name was Rose lead them inside. Most everyone was already there. Of course there was Joel; Zill's older brother who was actually quite normal, Abe; Rose's husband and Joel and Zill's father, Sturgeon; a genius, Orca's older brother and Sue-Belle's grandfather, Sue-Belle; granddaughter of Sturgeon who always had a jar on her head, and Mesa; a guy who loves to cut grass. The only one who wasn't there was Orca. Not surprising, since he couldn't stand Zill, but still, birthdays were something the whole island celebrated. Rose pointed to a table with gifts on it, "Aryll, dear, you can put the present over there." Aryll followed Rose's puffy finger and placed the bag on the wooden table. Zill wabbled over. "Hi guys." He sniffed, "Thanks for coming. Did you get me a present?" He sniffed again. Link and Aryll looked at each other and nodded. "Follow me." Said Aryll who had a giant grin on her face. Both Zill and Link followed the girl to the gift table. Aryll turned to Link, "Should you do the honor, or should I?" Aryll asked, trying to contain her laughter. "I'll do it." Link said, taking the bag from Aryll's hands. "Here Zill. Happy Birthday. I know you'll love it." Link said, giving Zill the bag. "Open it!" Aryll urged. Link put his hand out before Zill could open the package. "Oh, one more thing. Before you can open it, you have to promise me that you'll make good use of it." Link stated making Aryll burst out with laughter. "Okay! I promise! Now can I open it?" Zill asked, the anticipation getting to him. "Okay, go ahead." Link smiled, watching the snotty boy open his gift. As Zill unwrapped the packaging he looked confused. "W-what is this?" Zill asked. "It's a day of the week hankie set." Aryll stated, "We got you one for every day of the year!" Link burst out laughing. "Do you like it?" Aryll asked. "What's a hankie?" asked the confused Zill. "Well, that explains a lot..." muttered Aryll.


End file.
